Babysitting
by RetardsUnite
Summary: When Phoenix and Maya go on a date that Pearl pushed them to do, Pearl gets stuck with Larry babysitting her.


Babysitting

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

fanfiction by: Catherine alongside Alysea of RetardsUnite

Summary: When Phoenix and Maya go on a date that Pearl pushed them to do, Pearl gets stuck with Larry babysitting her.

Sort: Publish Date

Genre: Humor

Rated K+

Language: English

Characters: Pearl F., Larry B.

Status: Complete

* * *

"WHAT?! Nick, come' on, you know I have plans tonight!"

"Hm, lemme guess. Your planning on chasing some supermodel again."

"… Uh, no."

"Larry, I've known you since grade school, and I know what you've been doing every Friday night. You can't get past me."

"… FINE! Just this once though, alright?!"

"Just this once, Larry. Okay, number's are all on the fridge and please, don't start a fire."

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

"Alright, bye, guys!"

* * *

The door slammed shut. Larry didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

If he barely knew how to take care of himself, how in the world was he going to take care of another person?

Larry was minding his own thoughts, thinking about what he would be doing now if Nick never tricked him to come over there.

"_Larry, you've gotta get over here! There's this super hot chick who says she looking for you!"_

"_Really?! On my way!"_

"Stupid.." he mumbled.

"Um, Mr. Larry, would you play dolls with me?" Pearl asked, innocent as ever.

"Huh..? Oh, um, 'kay."

Pearl handed him a doll and explained what the scenario was.

"Uh, can you say that again?" Larry asked.

"Okay!" Pearl answered, as if she had done it many times,

"My doll's name is Lisa and your doll's name is Misa! We're twins."

Larry's head nodded.

Pearl did the same, "Okay! Let's play now!"

"Misa, I'm bored. Let's go shopping!"

"No! I'm too tired!"

"But, it's noontime, that's when all the good stuff are on sale!"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!"

"BUT, you have to give me a million dollars!"

Pearl put her doll down.

"Mr. Larry, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Hm, well, Mr. Nick told me if I ever got hungry, order some PEE-ZA."

"Um, you mean _pizza_?" Larry corrected.

"Yes, pizza! So will you please order it, Mr. Larry? Mr. Nick also said we have COO-PONS on the fridge if we need them."

"Coupons, huh? Alright!"

* * *

_DING-DONG!_

"Ugh, finally the food's here!" Larry moaned.

He walked to the door to see what was expected.

"Hm, just as we ordered.. Or is it?" Larry questioned, inspecting the food very carefully.

He took a sniff at it and simply said, "Yup! Just as we ordered!"

Larry closed the door shut, happily walking to table when he heard the doorbell ring.. _Again._

"UGH! Can't a guy it in peace?!"

He set the box down and walked to door.

Surprisingly, he saw the pizza delivery guy again.

"Yes?" Larry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, sir? You forgot to pay."

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry 'bout that. Let's see here.." he mumbled.

He checked his all of his pockets multiple times.

He forgot his wallet.

"Uh, um, hold on a sec. I'll call my friend and he'll pay it off."

* * *

"Aww, come on Edgey! I'm in a really tough spot right now! It's only 10 bucks! And knowing you, you probably have 10 bucks times a hundred! So, please!?"

Edgeworth, who was tired of Larry whining in his ear, agreed.

"Really?! Aw, thanks, Edgey, you're the best!"

"Just.. Please be quiet."

* * *

_DING-DONG!_

"Ah, that must be Edgey!"

As expected, a man in a burgundy suit was seen.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Why are you here?" Pearl questioned.

Edgeworth wanted to tell, but decided not to. All he wanted to do was to give Larry the money and leave.

"Here."

"Hm," Larry said, counting the money, "Yep! All here! Thanks, Edgey, why don't you stay for a bit?"

"Yeah! Please stay, Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl added.

That even made it harder for him to say no.

"Only for a couple of minutes, I have a case tomorrow."

* * *

"Alright, it's time for me to take my leave."

"Huh? Come on, for a little longer, pleeeaaase?" begged Pearl.

But Edgeworth, pretending he didn't hear her, left the small office quietly.

* * *

_SWOOSH!_

The door flung opened and revealed a spiky-haired attorney and a top-knotted spirit medium.

But, they have seemed to come home at the wrong time.

Larry, snoozing on the couch, and Pearl, watching her cartoons, with pizza sauce on her face.

"Pearls!" Phoenix exclaimed, his face filled with worry, "A-Are you okay…?"

"Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya, you're home!" said Pearl, "And yes, I'm okay!"

Phoenix sighed with relief.

"That's good to know.. Has Larry been sleeping the whole time..?"

* * *

"Alright, I guess this is where we say good-bye, Pearl."

"Okay! Good-bye, Mr. Larry!" Pearl replied, then she quickly went off to play _actual _dolls with Maya.

Larry began walking out the door, but then he stopped, and faced Phoenix.

"So… Did anything happen between you and Maya tonight…?" he asked, quietly.

"No! It wasn't even a real date anyways… We saw the new Steel Samurai movie. We would've brought Pearl, but it had a lot of gore in it. And we didn't bother to tell you what we were actually doing because we knew you would want to tag along."

Of course, that was what Phoenix's excuse was.

He just wouldn't admit that he wasn't over Dahlia.

_END_

* * *

A/N: Thank youuuu, so much for reading!~ I've had this idea in mind for such a long time now, and I'm really glad that I finally get to write it and share it! ≧◔◡◔≦So thank you for letting me have the chance to do that. R&Rs are appreciated!

~ Catherine of RetardsUnite


End file.
